


Guard The Way

by Letzgetit (Marissaur)



Series: Somewhere in Aurora [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry seonghwa, M/M, The rest of ateez is there in spirit, a little angsty, a little bit of a backstory, i was upset, please, read carefully, there is an attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissaur/pseuds/Letzgetit
Summary: The Night's Guard. Prince Haechan, young, innocent, and omega. Is hidden from the world with no one but his personal guards.
Series: Somewhere in Aurora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632748
Kudos: 24





	Guard The Way

There is always a time and a place to fight your fights. Standing in the crowd watching that poor lady's lifeless body swing back and worth in the gentle breeze wouldn't be it. But Seonghwa wasn't one to follow social cues. He had been doing what he was told silently for so long but he had enough. 

Being an omega knight was crazy and stupid. He had heard it all he just didn't care. Hongjoong stood with him through it all up until now. But Seonghwa couldn't be quiet. He has seen how the young prince has watched from the castle as his beloved nanny was executed. The emotions were obvious to the older omega. Young and newly presented prince Haechan was losing the only person who had shown him what it was like to be normal, to find love, that lady had been Haechan's everything. This is how he found himself in front of his superiors arguing with all of his heart about the missteps they took. It didn't sit well with any of the old alphas. Being told they were wrong by a young omega. One they would never have seen in their younger days. Omegas back then had no freedoms besides what was given to them by the alpha in charge of them, which was nothing. They had made much progress in few years but there was still some boundaries. Seonghwa knew they were there but he didn't care. He remembered his first heat and the absolute fear that followed it. He couldn't imagine how terrified their prince was suffering all alone. Even his mother the queen, an omega herself, was heartless. She was disappointed in her own son; he was a failure. Seonghwa was furious, these alphas in front of him were supposed to be there for all the people of Stygian but they were too busy covering their asses. And they went and sentenced an innocent woman to death for nothing. Because their King wanted it. 

Hongjoong stood with him for his punishment. Twenty lashing, ten on each side of his back. He had stood up and was silenced just as quickly. After the punishment, Seonghwa sagged against the pole they had tied him to. Hongjoong waited until the advisors were gone before untying the omega. Jongho showed up with ointments and bandages. And made quick work of Seonghwa's back. It has not been the first time Seonghwa had endured punishment, but it was the first time he had been there alone. Hongjoong had been silent before when Seonghwa was fighting. He was silent now. If that's how it was, maybe he was finally tired of putting up with the mouthy omega knight. Hongjoong was worried, but he was more thoughtful then Seonghwa.

"They could take away your knighthood." San whispered in the dark of the night in the bunk above Seonghwa. He heard the boy above him shift in his sheets then saw the shadow of a head looking down at him. "There has to be an easier way to do this."

There was not. 

It had taken less than a year and only one word. Seonghwa had been their disgrace. But San had been their end. The punishment this was easier to take than the leather had been. A demotion. Their order was put on guard watch, for none other then the young omega prince. 

Seonghwa would have felt bad for the others if they hadn't looked so relieved, and instantly fell in love with prince Haechan. He knows he shouldn't have done it and he shouldn't have been happy he did it. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. They were all relieved to have found something new to do with vigor. 

Seonghwa had not calmed down. The wounds on his back barely healed when he had been at it again. This time in the yard. People talked they always did but he usually ignored them. Not that day. Someone just needs to breed him full, give him no time to think out of line again. They were disgusting comments he had heard before. They drive him crazy, got under his skin like a dammed splinter. But Hongjoong had begged him to not get involved it only fueled those thick headed idiots. And he was going to let it slide. His highness could use a good dicking too, to put him in his place. That had been it. Seonghwa had turned around sword in hand pointing it directly at the throat of the soldier that has spoken so brash. But two against one was never going to be fair. Seonghwa was still one of the best swordsmen in all of Stygian and he held his own against both boys at the same time. It was over when a commander came across the scuffle. The man had roughly pinned Seonghwa and sent the other two away with a short, dismissing glare.

"Why are you starting trouble omega." It was not a question, the commanding officer was not opening the door to hear Seonghwa's side. It was already decided. 

"Know your place." This statement was punctuated with a harsh thrust from the commander hips, shoving Seonghwa more into the ground. The commander ground his hips against Seonghwa's backside. This assult had just barely begun and Seonghwa could already feel the alpha's growing a knot through his uniform despite the obvious distress of the omega beneath him. Disgusting. 

"You shouldn't waste this." The commander whispered. Seonghwa shivered something in that voice told him he'd be ruined here and now. "Breed you so full there will nothing left. You'll know your place. You'll understand what you should be doing here. Instead of causing problems and speaking out of turn."

He was still. Seonghwa was not proud that he froze. But he was scared for the first time in his life. He was terrified. But nothing happened. A growl and a thud. The weight above him was gone. He took several breaths to regain himself before looking up. San was there, tearing the commander to shreds. Seonghwa was just able to get San away from the bruised man. The commander survived and told lies about them. Hongjoong defended both of his knights but they were dishonored. 

None of them could find it in themselves to care. They became the knights of disgrace. Rumors about them spread far and wide. An omega knight could never be. They wore black. And only left at night when their prince was allowed to roam. The Night's Guard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! I wanna write something about our favorite omega prince to keep an eye for it on Twitter.
> 
> Me twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)


End file.
